The Power Of Three
by rko-superfanatick-sandra
Summary: Sandie Ryan was just starting out her life until she meets three WWE Superstrs. How do they react to her hidden secret and How does she fix her own secret. Its my first fic R&R...new chapter up
1. Starbucks&John

**The Power of Three**

All WWE Superstars are property of WWE, and the Characters: Sandie Jenny, Jake, Alex, Denni Delilah,Lila, Lynn are my characters.

Synopsis: Sandie Ryan was just starting out her life, starting her own design line but the things would soon change when she meets three WWE Superstars.

WARNING: DISCRETION IS ADVISED!!

**Chapter 1: Starbucks and John**

Sandie Ryan stood up and stretched out of her seat as she just finished the sketches of her new designer suits. By the weekend they would be designed and put on her outside building as people would look at the designs. Sandie worked at "Dee-Dee Towers", the tower of designers& and the exclusive designer stores. Sandie looked at the time and walked out of her office where Jenny her secretary was waiting. "Miss. Ryan your sister called, she said thank you for the dress, it looks awesome"." "Oh well send her a thank you email...I must go...call me if anything happens and you can leave at 5:30 this evening",she said as a smile formed on Jenny's face. "Oh thank you I can finally get my Jake his clothes..Oh and Miss. Ryan?",asked Jenny as she playing with her fingers "Yes?". "May I please have Monday off? Its Jake's birthday and he's going to see WWE, so I'd like the day off, if its possible with you?",she asked as she looked down. "Oh sure Jenny, you do too much for me, you deserve a day off",answered Sandie. Jenny's face formed a smile as she thanked Sandie and got back to her desk.

_**The Next Day**_

Sandie awoke as she headed to Starbucks Coffee. She stepped out of her black Toyota Hybrid as a tall man with blue eyes stepped next to her and opened her door. "May I?", said the man as his muscles caught Sandie's attention. "Why thank you",she said as he opened the door and let her in. "Your most welcome". Sandie looked at his blue eyes as he looked into her green eyes. As she was getting lost in them his cell phone rang. "Oh excuse me". Sandie gave him his space as she ordered a Vanilla Latte once she was inside. He caught up with her as soon as she finished his order. "I apologize for that",he said as he looked at her. "That's okay I get that at times too", she said. "I'm John",he said as he took out his hand. "Nice to meet you I'm Sandie", she said giving him her hand. "I've got a Vanilla Latte for a Sandie",yelled a woman from the counter. "Excuse me",she said as she picked up her coffee. "...And I got a regular coffee for a John",yelled the same woman. John picked up his coffee as they both were walking and talking together outside. "Well I must head to work",said John. "Yeah me too",said Sandie. They went their separate ways as Sandie thought to herself and rushed to John who was walking away. "Wait up!",she yelled. He walked to her as she took out a black pen and some small pink post it notes. "Yeah",he said. "Here..call me",she said as wrote down her cell phone number on a post-it note and handed it to him." Oh thanks, I'll call you",he said as they both went their ways. John stepped in his rental car as he saw Sandie back up her car and headed out the exit. John turned on his car as she did the same and was right behind her. He waved as she caught his eye and waved back while giggling. "He is too cute",she thought. "Oh man I think I've fallen for the one",he thought has she made a left turn and headed straight while John turned left as well as he made a right to the first street. Sandie stepped into work as Lila her best friend in the directory greeted her. "Hey girl",Lila greeted. "Good Morning Lila",Sandie greeted as she sipped on her coffee. "So,When are you going to be free?",Lila asked. "Oh,well I get out around five today,so I have the night free",Sandie answered. "Really, well come clubbing with me",said Lila as Sandie thought. "Hey why not,you still date that bouncer from Ice?". "Nah",said Lila. "I do however met the bouncer from Magma. He's such a hottie". "Magma, no way the new club that just opened". "Yeah that's right Lila got herself the hookups" "Oh my god Lila. I'll call you later I gotta get to my floor.",said Sandie as she high-five'd Lila and headed to the elevator.


	2. Randy Suits

**Chapter 2: Randy Suits **

Sandie headed to her office as she rushed towards the last elevator."Hold the door",she yelled as the man in the elevator leaned back towards the wall not bothering to hold the door. Sandie got a look at this man. Very tall,muscular man with icy blue eyes as he wore a black "affliction" shirt with matching jeans. "What an asshole",she thought. The man caught a look at her too. "Damn she was hot just not worth for holding the door. If she had a skirt then maybe...damn and with a see-through blouse. Damn Randy you sure can picture your ladies",he thought as he looked up and stepped out the 4th floor. He walked out as Jenny was sitting on her desk unpacking some papers out of her bag,as she looked up and caught Randy's eye. "May I help you?",she said in a romantic tone. "Yeah,looking for a Sandie Ryan,the designer of some suits outside the building". "Well she's not here yet if you mind waiting in her office or next to me?",she suggested. Randy looked at her awkwardly. "This chick is too ugly",he thought. "Uh I'll wait in her office",he said as she walked him through some glass walls and into a office where a desk was set in the middle and a desktop computer,a fax machine and a printer on the other side's desk. Randy took a seat in the chair as he waited for Sandie. His cell phone rang as he picked up. "Hello...Hey John what's up?...nope I'm at some designer place to get a suit...eh the suit looked good so I 'm getting it...really?...how hot?...damn...got her number...hahaha...are you?...yeah you should,if she's that good...oh okay...see ya..bye",he finished the call. Sandie stepped in her office as she looked up and saw the same man from the elevator. "Thanks for not holding the door",she said as she walked to her side of the desk. "You're most certainly welcome",he said in a sarcastic tone. Sandie looked at him. "And you would like?",she asked. "Yeah You're the designer for some suits place on, wall 2, dummy 9",he answered. As he looked at the palm of his hand. "Oh those are my new designs, interested?",she said as she stood up and dropped a some papers which landed on Randy's side. "Would you mind picking those up?",she said. "Yeah I mind I'm trying to answer your question",he said as he looked at her then lifted his eyebrows as she looked back at him. Sandie rolled her eyes as she got up to pick them up. Randy grinned as she walked and bent down to pick up the dropped papers. Randy got a great view of her behind as he watched the full-moon view. "Damn", he thought. "...She might just be worth table fucking",he thought as she came right back up. Sandie re-rolled her eyes. "God,he's so mean...but he's so damn gorgeous!",she thought as they both eyed each other and instantly began making out. He picked her up onto his lap as he started kissing her neck, as Sandie felt her blouse going up as Sandie looked up her roof and got off his lap."Oh no John!...What have I done?",she thought as she pulled her blouse down and instantly got off his lap. "Damn what made you get off honey?",he asked. "Oh...um-",she said before she felt Randy's finger touch her lip. "I've got to get going anyway look here's my number call me tonight and we'll finish off where we started",he said as he touched her chin and winked at her as he left his number on a white piece of paper and went out the door. Sandie sat on the seat that Randy took up. "Oh gosh..I cheated on John",she said to herself as she began to get into work. During her lunch break she went to see Lila. "Hey girl psyched for tonight?",she asked as they sat at the cafeteria table both eating Caesar Salads. "Well I don't know I cheated on a guy",Sandie said as Lila spit out her salad piece. "What?! I didn't even knew you had a boyfriend". "No its not that Lila I met a guy and Starbucks...",she said. "Continue...",said Lila as she took another bite off her salad. "...And well we clicked right off but a guy came in my office and god he was just so damn gorgeous then well we started making out then and there on my office I mean I enjoyed it and all but I felt bad for John (The guy at Starbucks) so well that's what came into my mind",Sandie finished as she took two bites off her salad. "Well you're not technically with him so relax and get your mind off in three hours you get off work get home call the boys and we'll see what we can do inviting them to Magma with us",Lila said as she finished up. "Hmm, well okay thanks, Lila I'll see what I can do okay",Sandie said as she picked up her food and went back into her office. At the end of work Sandie headed home as she got ready to get to Magma. She headed into her shower as Sandie just came out the bathroom when her doorbell rang.


	3. Thrice Is Nice

**Chapter #3: Thrice is Nice **

Sandie wrapped herself in her towel tightly as she opened the door. A tall,dark and handsome man stood at the other side as Sandie took a look at him. "Yes..",she said as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh um my car just stopped at your front yard is it possible to call someone, my phone went dead. He showed her the cell phone as she stared at his brown eyes and picked up her wooden baseball bat. "Um well do you mind I just got out of my shower",said Sandie as she took a small step to the doorway. The man checked her out as she hit him straight in the groin and went down to the floor quickly. "OW!!",he yelled. "Damn lady I was being nice not like I wanted to rob you!",he said as he passed out on the doorway. "Oh no!",Sandie shrieked as she dragged him in and set him on the couch. "Geez he weighs a ton,probably because of that damn body",she said as she looked at him. "oh he is kinda cute though...Sandie no! Think of Randy and John",she thought. "Oh screw them their not really with you just do him now!",she thought again. She sat next to him as she held her towel and gently let it go as she kissed his lips. His eyes opened as he saw her kissing him, he kissed back as he held her face in his hands. As the kiss became more deeper and passionate, Sandie felt her towel go lower and lower as she unbuttoned the guy's shirt and taking it off. "I hardly know you but damn you're so good",he said between kisses as he took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants. "I'm Sandie,and damn you're too much for me",she said between her kisses and licks. "I'm Dave, Dave Batista",he said as he picked her up on his arms as the rest of her towel came off.. He began to walk down the hall as she got off his arms and grabbed his hand leading her to her room. An hour later Sandie came out as Dave had his clothes on as a tow truck was outside. "So you're gonna call me right?",Sandie asked. "Yeah",said Dave as he left. 5 minutes later Sandie's door bell rang as John stood at the door. "Hey I got-",he said as Sandie cut him off by jumping on him and kissed him with all the passion she had as he put her down. Sandie felt the stirring in John's pants as she grinned. "You wrote your address in the note behind your number and I came to vis-",Sandie said as she dropped his pants and Sandie lowered herself down there."-it. Damn Baby",said John as those were his last words as he joined in her fun. Another hour later John stepped out of the living room couch and stretched out as he fixed his ABB shirt. "Had fun",he said as Sandie put her hair in a pony tail. "Yeah",she said. "I'll be here until tomorrow then I leave for San Jose",said John as he put his pants on. "Gone so soon?",she said as she stood up and John looked at her "assets". "Yeah I gotta head out but don't worry I'll call",he said as he kissed her good-bye and left. Sandie bit her lip as she picked up her phone and called Randy. "Hello",said Randy on the other end. "Hi Randy". "Hey Babe". "So, Where you at?". "Uh at these dry cleaners at 7th and Eve. "Oh gosh I live so close. I Live on 9th and Eve. You should come over",she said sounding girly. "Really?". "Yeah I'll make it worth your while sweetheart". "Damn...Then I should go". "Hell yeah. Look for the house with the Hybrid in front if you do come-",said Sandie as she as she heard someone on the door. "Hold on someone's at my door",she said as she wrapped herself in the towel. "Yeah I wonder who is it?",he said as he stood in the doorway. Sandie opened her door and saw Randy. "Oh my god",she yelled as she jumped on him."So I hear this visit might be worth my while he said as he walked with her around the house as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh yeah",said Sandie as he removed her towel. Randy checked her out as he sat on the kitchen chair as Sandie climbed on him as they didn't make it out of that room. A Third hour later he came out dressed. "That was fun. I gotta go. The boys and me are having a night out". "Oh really well myself and my girlfriend Lila are out too.". "Sounds fun",he said "Not as fun as being with you". Randy grinned as he put his left shoe on and kissed Sandie good-bye."So much fun. But I just did three men",Sandie said as she went to her room and dressed herself. "Well as long as they don't know you're fine.",said her brain as she started to brush her hair and headed out on the town


	4. A Month's Surprise

**Chapter 4: A Month's Surprise**

Sandie stood in her office as she looked at the portraits in front of her. A Picture of her and John stood first. Sandie and John had not seen each other since their last visit. He told her he was out on business and will see her soon. As she looked at the second picture of Randy. She had recorded him and made a picture of him laughing in the video as his smile brightened her day whenever it could. Randy saw Sandie the next day of their meet as he explained himself and what his occupation was. Being a WWE Superstar was worth it because even though he was out he always called her to say what's going on in his life. As She looked at the final picture with Dave kissing Sandie's cheek as Dave tried to come when he could. He too was away on business as Sandie was explained by Dave. She opened her bag as she took out her car keys and wrote a small sentence in a sheet of paper right in front of Sandie. She looked at her house key as her boys have their own keys as Sandie said in case they need a place to crash in. "Why is it that I get the ones that always go?",Sandie thoughts as she felt a funny feeling in her stomach. "Oh no",she said as she felt the feeling go up her throat and threw up on the trash can next to her. As she coughed Jenny knocked and stepped in as she saw Sandie. "Oh gosh are you okay Miss. Ryan ?",said Jenny as she comforted her. "Yeah",she said finally stopping in a quiet voice. "You should get to a doctor Miss . Ryan. In fact Go home and get some rest I will close up here and take any messages for you",said Jenny. "Thanks Jenny as she sneezed and threw up some more",said Sandie. "Um Miss. Ryan may I ask you a question?". "Yeah",answered Sandie catching some air. "Are you pregnant?". "What?. I don't think so...Am I?"said Sandie as she finally finished then looked at Jenny. "Well. I always keep these since Myself and Alex want another child",said Jenny as she left to her desk and put a small bag in her brown Coach tote-bag. "There are two pregnancy tests in there. There are two tests in there in case one turns out to be false. Take them and get some rest",said Jenny as she lifted Sandie up and accompanied her to the .Sandie went down as she caught Lila on the first floor."Hey girl, I was going to get ya for lunch",said Lila. "Uh don't bother". "why? Sandie What's up?",asked Lila. "Well I feel awful I constantly keep throwing up and get these weird feeling inside myself",answered Sandie. "Sandie you think it came that you might be um uh pregnant?",said Lila as she got happy. "I really don't know but thanks Lila for the tip". "Look Sandie it seems like it. Face it you got pregnant". "Thanks Lila but I really gotta go". "Don't worry Sandie, It'll be fine",called Lila as she went another way to the cafeteria home as she rushed to her bathroom and threw up some more on the toilet. She flushed as she took one of the two tests. "Now I have to wait" Sandie said as she waited, then she walked into her bed room and fixed her pillows and looked at the spare room across from her. The doorway was wide open without a door as boxes holding holiday decorations, her old dummy for designing, and boxes of many other things she changed for her house during the seasons. She closed her eyes as she pictured a little nursery with ducks designed on the walls a small crib, a bookshelf with many decorations and a rocking chair moving slowly as she opened her eyes and saw the room back with the old boxes and the dummy. Sandie walked back into her kitchen and drank a glass of juice as she then walked to her bathroom. She took the pregnancy stick as she looked at the tiny pink "+" sign as she dropped the stick. " NO!. I can't be pregnant. I mean I can't",she said as she opened the other test as she took it and left it on the bathroom sink. The phone rang as she set the test on the sink as her machine picked it up. "Hey! Its Sandie do your thing",as the machine said. "Hey babe-",said Randy's voice as Sandie rushed down stairs to her phone. "-I have a appearance at your hometown my flight's here so I'm going to your place to sleepover we can have some more fun",said the machine in Randy's voice as Sandie picked up the phone a little too late. Sandie looked at her living room as it was slightly dirty and picked up the little things and set them into place. Sandie rushed back into her bathroom and looked at the test. Randy opened the door to the house and left his things in the couch as he went to the bedroom as Sandie slid down the wall as tears came down her face as the two "+" signs were held in her hand. "Lila and Jenny were right I am pregnant",she said.


	5. Randy&Sandie's Changes

**Chapter 5: Randy&Sandie's Changes**

Randy walked inside as he saw the bed done and empty. Sandie stepped out as she wiped her tears as Randy came behind her and kissed her neck. Sandie turned around as she stood face to face with Randy. "You're here",she said as Randy kissed her. Sandie closed her eyes as Randy kissed her with passion as Sandie didn't bother giving him the passion he wanted. He walked her into their bedroom as he lied her on the bed as he began removing his clothes. Sandie looked at the side as she wiped another tear from her face. Randy stood completely shirtless as he looked at Sandie. "You okay?",he asked. "Uh yeah fine",said Sandie as she faced him then the side. "Am I missing something here",he said as he looked at her and she stood up. "Randy I don't know if I should tell you",she said. "Sandie you know you can always tell me anything I'm your boyfriend.",said Randy. "Yes Randy I know that but remember our visit before you told me you were a WWE Superstar." "Yeah the cleaners visit. How can I forget we fucked like crazy",he said as he hugged her closely to him as she felt his whole body pressed to her."Well something happened that day",said Sandie as Randy felt his grip tighter on herself Randy threw himself in the bed as he pulled Sandie on top of him."I'm pregnant",she said. Randy stared at her as Sandie got off of Randy. She held her stomach lightly. "How do you know?",he asked as he got off the bed and walked with her to the bathroom. Sandie showed him the two tests as he had them in his hands." When did you take these?",he asked as they looked into each others' eyes. "Today before you got here",she answered. "How far along are you?". "If I'm right I'm a month and three weeks",she answered Randy touched his jaw-line as he looked at the two sticks in front of him. "Randy". "Yeah?". Sandie touched his arm as she looked down and bit her lip. Randy smiled as he grabbed her hand. "So I'm going to be a dad eh?",said Randy as he looked at Sandie. "Yeah,but listen if you-",she said as randy cut her off. "Hey, Its my kid and I'm being a part of its life me and you and nothings going to bother us". "I'll ask for my release and start the wrestling academy I wanted with my dad". "But Randy aren't you happy with what you do?". "Yeah. But I can't leave more than half a year without seeing my girlfriend and my child It won't be right I want to be there when he or she does their first things like walk and talk. I've made my decision",said Randy . "Randy is that what you want?",asked Sandie. "Yeah Its exactly what I want",he answered as he smiled then tackled Sandie on the bed. Randy slowly slid next to her as he went down to her stomach and kissed it. Sandie giggled. "Randy no! That's a tickle spot Randy haha...no haha Randy haha",said Sandie as Randy blew on her stomach. "So who's going to be daddy's favorite. You are oh yes you are",he continued as he blew on her stomach. "Uh-oh",said Sandie as she felt a puking feeling inside her mouth. She rapidly ran into the bathroom and threw up as Randy went behind her and watched. "Uh Babe". "Yes Randy",she said as she finished. "I think I just got turned off". "Randy!". "Its a good thing though". "Aw man I can't wait to tell my boys I'm going to be a dad,and I'm out of the company". "Randy wait!",said Sandie as she got up and cleaned her mouth. "You think we can keep this to ourselves you know...". "Yeah Babe anything you say. But you know we have to let this out one way or another you know to our families". "Babe I have no family remember",said Sandie as she closed her eyes...

**Flashback**

Sandie smiled as she looked at the woman above her. She was a year old when her parents left her in an orphanage as the woman above her was Lynn a middle aged woman raised her from a year up to her eighteen years. Sandie watched friends get adopted as they promised each other that one day they would reunite but then her life changed as she met Lila there when she was five. Lila and Sandie became friends as they watched each others backs throughout their lives raised both Sandie and Lila until the age of 18,where things changed. Lynn had passed away as Sandie imagined Lynn's grave as herself and Lila cried. They stayed at Lynn's old apartment where both Lila and Sandie worked as waitresses at a Diner. Sandie soon got her clothing designs famous by a friend of Lynn's. Sandie helped Lila out as soon as Sandie got Lila a job in the information booth of The Dee-Dee Towers. Sandie moved out in her own townhouse where she lived until this day

**End Flashback**

Sandie opened her eyes again as she watched Randy give her a hug. "Don't worry my family will love you. They kissed as Sandie went inside the kitchen and drank some water as when she came back up the stairs Randy had fallen asleep on the bed as Sandie put Randy a thin yet rather big blanket over him.


	6. An Unexpected Wardobe

**Chapter 6:An Unpleasant Wardrobe**

Randy awoke as he went down top the kitchen with Sandie preparing his dinner didn't even see Randy come in as he tip-toed down and hugged Sandie by behind her waist. "So, How's my princess and my little one doing?",he asked, "Fine I didn't want to wake you but lunch is ready". "What's for lunch babe?". 'Um I made a chicken sandwich for you and I'm having a salad". "No you're having sandwiches with me". "Randy don't be silly I have to eat right for the baby". "Well if you insist. My appearance is at 7 tonight until 9 but I'm taking a late night flight to Phoenix, so If it can I'll call you 1 or 2 AM." "No, you get some sleep. You can call me whenever you can the next morning I can't deal with you not getting any sleep,she said as she set down the plates and kissed him. "Okay fine. I'll call you from practicing the routine of my match",he said as he took a bite of his sandwich." Hey this is great!,What did you add to it?',he asked. "Um well nothing really just my secret ingredient to the chicken". "Which is..?". "Its a secret Randy". "Right.",he said as drank some juice next to him. He finished and headed to the shower and got dressed for the appearance. "I have to I promise I'll come soon I love you",said Randy as he kissed her and headed into the limousine in front of him. Sandie stepped inside as the next day as she finished getting off the phone with Lila and told her everything about her pregnancy and the boys. "Gosh Sandie well when you have it you tell all three of them and they're bound to find out all about each other but don't worry If they go I'll always help you be a second mommy to the little one",said Lila. "Well what about work Sandie?". "Jenny's bring my work here I'll use my old studio and when the baby's born I'm heading out of this place". "Well if you say so girl." The Line beeped as Sandie answered the other line. "yeah...Dave!...Oh well I have great news...you tell me first...here...really?...dinner with me?...okay...I love you too...bye cutie",she said as she blushed in the end and headed back to Lila."hey I gotta go girl Dave's coming and I have dinner with him...okay...bye",said Sandie as she hung up the phone and headed into her closet. Sandie picked a regular pair of jeans as she added some black ballet flats and a black top as she took off her clothes and got in her bath robe and headed into her bathroom. Fifteen minutes later Dave stepped in the house as he dropped his things and walked to Sandie's bedroom and looked at the clothes she had picked up for dinner. Dave frowned as he set the clothes back into the closet and started digging in the closet. He found a short yet rather mini skirt as he set it on the bed and a white baby-tee followed with some ½ inch tall white flip flops and set them in replace of the black ballet flats. Sandie walked out of the bathroom as she dried off her hair and was startled by Dave who was looking at her and the wardrobe. "Dave",she jumped on him as she felt cramps coming her way. Dave lifted her up as she bit her bottom lip as he put her down. "Sorry too rough",he said. "No just um...nothing, Hey Where are my clothes?",she asked. "Those rags. I put them back.". "What?!". "I think you should wear what I set for you". Sandie looked at the clothes. "Dave were going to dinner not some damn club. Besides I only wore this skirt once. I meant to get rid of it". "Well I like the clothes and I'm the one that's paying dinner if don't wanna wear that then don't we just stay here and relax I feel sleepy anyway". Sandie scoffed as she looked at him. Dave lied on the bed as she looked at the clothes. "Fine but this is the first and last time I ever do this for you Dave",she said as Dave got up and watched Sandie get dressed as he eyed her every move.


	7. Dave's Chicken Surprise

**Chapter 7: Dave's Chicken Surprise **

Sandie got many stares from everyone at dinner as she sat down on her chair and the waitress set 2 menu's on their tables. "Excuse me sir are you-",she said as Dave cut her off. "That damn wrestler no way. I get that all the time,but if you may I'd like to have my dinner in peace",he said as Sandie set her napkin on her lap and looked down at her menu. "Sorry hon. I get tired of getting that damn question asked to me",said Dave as he looked at his menu. "No worries. Dave really I want to take this thing off I get too many stares and I'd like to have my jeans on". "No way, no one looked at you, They just look at me because I'm the biggest guy here". "Yeah and the most cutest",said Sandie as Dave smiled. A couple minutes later the same waitress came back as she asked what they would like to drink. "I'll have some wine,if you please and for the lady perhaps a wine as well". "Sorry Dave I can't. I'll have some water please",said Sandie as Dave looked at her then took a deep breath. "Look I usually like getting things for my girl so if you mind I'll be picking what you get to eat." "Dave look its very sweet of you but right now I'm very strict on my diet". "Diet. Sandie you have a great figure as it is I mean I could swear somethings changed about you I mean when I picked you up you had the look like you didn't want me like I wanted you".The waitress came back with their drinks. "May I now take your order?",she asked. "Well I'll have the grilled chicken",said Sandie as she looked at Dave from atop her menu . "I'll have the chicken surprise",he said as the waitress took their menu's and left. "Dave its nice but things have changed within this time". "What's changed. Nothings wrong yeah I might be gone like a lot the time because I have my business to worry about". "Dave what is it that you do? I don't know what you do you leave tonight, tomorrow night for months at a time You pop out of nowhere Dave and call me like once a week.",she said as she looked at Dave's face which was starting to get full of anger and rage. "I have my business Sandie and for you why are suddenly questioning what I do you must have another guy at the side of me. What Sandie I can't please you enough because I'm always gone". "Oh great now you're starting to assume things Dave I hate a man like that. The only reason I'm like this is because...because..",she said as she closed her mouth. "because what Sandie...because the man that you're seeing says he can be a man...he can be your little boy toy",he said as he piped up as the waitress came with their orders. Dave looked at his food. "Yum. Looks great right hon.",said Dave as he smiled at Sandie while the waitress looked at them. "Such an adorable couple the both of you",she said as she refilled Dave's glass with wine and Sandie's glass half-way up with water. Sandie smiled back as when the waitress left as Dave's smile turned into a frown. "Dave you can be such an asshole. I can't believe-",she said as Dave cut her off. "Can't believe I what Sandie that you fell for me. That you have another guy at your side that can't please you because I'm always on the road". Sandie looked down as she got up. "I can't take it Dave you assume too many things this date is over, as a matter a fact-",she continued as Dave cut her off yet again. "It isn't over until I say its over",he said as he grabbed her hand. "Well guess what it is",Sandie said as she let herself go of Dave's grip and took her things. "Finet even bother calling me anymore". "Fine I don't need you need you Dave I can get someone who actually cares.". "Fine go be someone else's slut". Sandie stood up as she slapped Dave across his face. "Fine! Go be someone's asshole then I hate you Dave Batista I never want to see you EVER!. I thought today was sup post to come out a good day tell you about the news I had but you turned out to be a no-good, controlling, bitchy, boyfriend!". "Seriously what's with you women. One day your okay, want to fuck us the next day it feels like you get your PMS or something.". "Well then Dave if you really want to know its because I'm pregnant!!. There is that better!",said Sandie as she pulled down her skirt and headed out the door. Dave looked around as he saw everyone staring. "Shows over got eat your food or something!",he said as he packed his stuff and headed out the door as well.


	8. The Orton Family

**Chapter 8:The Orton Family**

Sandie headed home in a cab as she ran inside her house and cried as she jumped on her bed and saw the light blinking of her answering machine. She looked at it and heard the machine. "Hey baby Its me I kinda got some bad news..The next time I head into your house is in around 3 more months, Its sucks because I really want to see you and with the baby coming I wanted to shop with you and see what the doctors think of everything. But I'm heading home in three weeks and well I want you to meet my family bringing you with me. You might meet some of my friends but I kind of don't want them checking you out. Anyway message's getting long and I have to go inside a meeting see ya in three weeks I'll call later okay love you :muah: bye",said the machine in Randy's voice as Sandie smiled and wiped her tears away from her face. She took off her clothes and set-up her pajamas. She looked at her schedule and saw her doctors' appointment tomorrow, the finally she set up her bed. She lied on her bed and thought about Randy's message. "Wow meeting Randy's family. I should be honored. But what if they hate me I'm just his girlfriend...pregnant girlfriend". Sandie looked down at her stomach as she looked back at the bedroom ceiling."Three weeks eh.. Well I got to get myself prepped up". She turned aside from her bed as she lifted the blankets and sheets and went to bed.

**Three Weeks Later**

Sandie stepped out of the plane as she carried her duffel bag on her shoulder and falt a small pain in her stomach as she dropped the bag. "Allow me to help",said a young teenage boy as he picked up her bag and lifted her back up. "Thanks",she said as she looked into his eyes. "I could swear you look like my boyfriend,man". "Let me guess Randy Orton.",he said. "Yeah". "Sweetheart your not the only one my bro has this girl he knocked up, so I think you don't want him anymore". "Wait that's me!". The boy looked at her. "Let me guess big RKO freak. My bro's with a chick name starts with an S. Sandy, but she has it spelled differently". "That's me my name's Sandie spelled with an -ie",she said as she looked at him. He was tall like Randy alright with those Orton ears and some facial expressions. "Wait you're Nathan. Oh my gosh you look exactly like Randy". "So you're my new sis-in-law?". "Well yeah!",she said. "Oh cool,mom and dad are dying to meet you so is Becky". They walked as they saw Mr&Mrs.Orton with a young girl as she watched his moves."Nathan dad's been looking everywhere for you.Hey who's this chick? Dad! Nathan's been picking up chicks at the airport". "Listen monkey-face this is Randy's girlfriend",said Nathan. Mrs.Orton looked at Sandie. "Of course Rebecca after Randall showed me a picture of her I can't help but remember those green eyes.Hello Sandie I'm Elaine",said Mrs.Orton as she hugged Sandie as she smiled and hugged back. "Sandie this is my youngest Rebecca",said Mrs. Orton as Becky stepped up and gave Sandie a hug. "Sorry, its just Nathan, hits on a lotta girls so its a sister thing",said Becky as she and Sandie laughed. "Oh you just have to meet Dad. Hey Dad",called Becky as Mr.Orton stepped up and saw Sandie. "This is her. Randy's big girlfriend. I'm Bob Orton nice to meet you sweetheart",said Bob as they shook hands and headed home. Sandie felt very comfortable as they laughed and smiled the whole way with Nathan telling jokes. They walked in the big old and fancy house as Nathan took in Sandie's things and Becky showed Sandie around the house. "Oh wow I love this place",said Sandie as she saw Randy's baby pictures. "Oh Randy was always the center of attention, he always went out with Dad when they were on the road. But he now knows how it feels so yeah...but yeah. Nathan went once but I'm dying to go with him he keeps saying no though",said Becky as she left upstairs.Sandie picked up a picture frame of Randy when he was in his high school prom by himself. The doorbell rang as Sandie immidiatley put the frame back and she had one hand on her stomach. And walked as she let it go when Nathan went to answer the door. Randy stepped up as Nathan and randy hugged as Becky jumped on Randy, as his reflexes caught her in time. "Hey guys where's Sandie at?", he said as he saw his mother and greeted her as his father greeted him. They stepped outside as Sandie walked first as Randy sat next to her and set his arm around her. "Well you two must be in love",said Nathan. "Yeah like you with the X-Box 360 I gave you for christmas",said Randy as he and Becky laughed. "Yeah or what about you Halo 3 fetish",said Becky as everyone laughed. "well I have something to confess",said Randy as he stood up. "Sandie's pregnant, and mom dad you have a first grandchild, Beck and Nathan you two are expacting a niece or nephew",said Randy as Sandie looked down. Nathan chocked on his gum as Becky opened her jaw wide open. "Oh my goodness a little Orton on the way. Sandie how far are you?",asked Elaine. "Two months and two weeks, I'm due on what I've been told around the summer If I'm right",said Sandie as Mr. Orton gave Randy a hug. "Congratulations my son now we can carry on our legacy for another generation. A fourth generation:the son of Randall Keith Orton",he said proudly...


	9. John's Proposal

**Chapter 9: John's Proposal **

...Sandie smiled as she enjoyed her day with the Orton Family.

**Three Months Later**

Sandie smiled as she saw her picture with John on her cell phone. She continued washing her dishes as the house phone rand loudly at the side as the voice said John coming out as she smiled and finished cleaning up the dish. She wiped her hands with her jeams as the zipper came down easily. "Stupid fly. I had to be pregnant with jeans on. She closed her fly quickly as the last ring picked up and answered her phone without the ring having to be finished. "Hello...John...Oh yes I have missed you...Really?...When will you be here?...When I least expect it, John you are so full of surprises...and speaking of surprises I have one waiting for you,yes I still can't tell you...When you come over and see it yourself...no not a hint...or a clue...John its the same thing!",said Sandie as the doorbell rang and Sandie walked down her door. "Oh Well I have someone down at the door, Can I call you back...No Why?...Okay Fine...",said Sandie as she answered the door The door was opening as John was at the other side with his cell phone at his side. Sandie hung up her phone as she flung her arms and let go of him. John looked at her every curve, as he blinked twice as he looked at her waist area. Sandie looked at his facial; expression. "Surprise",she said quietly as she turned to the side. John dropped his cell phone as he continued staring at her. "I...Its not mine!",said John. "You asshole this is what I hinted you everytime we talked",she yelled at him. "What this I thought it was lingere or something...wait you just told me this now,why can't you tell me later or something...Dammit Sandie!",said John as he was inside the house and lied on the couch. "John I thought you'd take this in a good way! Not a bad",she said as she leaned against a wall and cried as she fell slowly to the ground. John thought to himself as he heard her crying, "I can't believe it. I'm a father, but the last time...Damn John",he thought. "Look like Johnny Fabulous said. 'Be a man John, take care of yourself and be a responsible person. Don't be a coward and take the easy way out'",said John. John stood up as he saw Sandie and sat next to her. "I'm so sorry if it means I'm a father then so be it. We'll be a family and I'l;l raise my child",he said as he hugged her. "But what about work?, your job-",said Sandie as she felt his finger on her lips. "I'll find a way out there for you and my kid",he said as he kissed her lips.

**The Next Day**

John flew back home as he explaned his father what had happened as they were sitting in the garage on buckets sipping beer. "Dad I mean I never wanted this to happen",said John as he sat down and sipped on his beer. "Son I know you didn't want this to happen, But do you love her?",hasked his father. "Yeah I do". "Well do the right thing John". His father got up as he opened what seens to be a can of peanuts and another which as a white tin box with a hankerchief as he father unwrapped it."John your grandmother left this. Its for you",he said handing him his grandmothers old engagement ring. "Dad, you mean-". "Yes, son you will marry Sandie",he said as John stared at the ring. "Okay if that's what you want and for Nana.

**Two Days Later**

Sandie finished her sketch as she took one look at it. "Perfect now to fax it". She turned on her faxer as she made the fax to Jenny. Sandie took the sketch as she set it on the sketch desk, as she heard a noise of her house phone ringing. She walked down the stairs as John walked in the door as she smiled and took the call. John walked in the office and saw a mess everywhere. He sat on the chair as he took out the ring off his pocket and stared at it."Well here goes",he thought. "Member what Johnny Fabulous said",answered his mind. John heard the call end as he looked at the ring and heard Sandie coming up the stairs as she took a deep breath at the last step. John got down on one knee as Sandie walked in. Sandie blushed as she saw him. "Sandie Annette Ryan,Will you marry me?",asked John. She covered her face with tears as she nodded her head. John got stood back up and slipped the ring on her finger.


	10. Dave's Kick

**Chapter 10: Dave's kick**

**I know its been long since I've written and well...here's an all new chapter its kinda long but I'll see when I can add more )**

Sandie stood lying on the bedpiece of the Exam Room as she had a check-up. She looked at the growing stomach which made a home for the unborn child. Dr. Bracy looked at Sandie as he took Sandie's blood pressure. "Things seem great Miss. Ryan". "Well when is my back going to stop killing me...sheesh I mean I have to usually stand up all the time.",said Sandie as she laughed and looked at her friend. Sprencer Bracy and Sandie Ryan were friends at the orphanage she was raised under. He left at the age of sixteen as Spencer was adopted into a rich family. He made his way into college and medical school to become a doctor. Sandie was his first girlfriend but ended it to their separation as he deeply has his crush on her. "So who can I ask is the dad Sands?",said Spencer. "Bracy don't call me Sands",said Sandie as she got up slowly. "Hey don't call me that!",said Spencer "Its very complicated Spencer. Its between three guys",said sandie as Spencer dropped his jaw. "Three guys. Have you told them, about you know all three of them". "Hell No! Well not until at least its born". "Hmm ...Well remember I can be the friend that gives you the DNA Test. Instead of Maury Povich, I can do it.",said Spencer as they both laughed. Sandie smiled as Spencer's grew wider. "I have to get home but thanks Spencer, Hey when Can I get my ultrasound?",asked Sandie. "Umm Two weeks, you're growing really fast I won't be surprised if the baby comes out a month early",answered Spencer. "Really that's so great". Sandie streched out as she left the exam room and said her goodbye's to Spencer. Sandie walked out the door as she drove home and took a nap.

**3 Hours Later**

Dave looked at the watch on his wrist as he looked down at the locker room floor. "Dude,What's up with you?",asked Shane McMahon as he played with his wedding band. "Well I have a problem man",answered Dave. "What's up, tell me what's on your mind?". "I got my girl pregnant and I don't know how take it". "Well take it like a man,How far is she?". "Dave counted his fingers. "I think like five months or six". "What!?". "Look she told me this months ago at a dinner we had and I had no way into reacting to it. We fought and I haven't talked to her, and I had to have a meeting with your dad here. Where she's from.". Shane looked at him, then at time. "Look, Dave this is what you're going to do". "You're going to get the night off go to her house.Take by some flowers or something, Have a chat with her and trust me things will be fine",said Shane as he left outside the room. Dave looked at his watch one more time and took his things and left out as his rental car awaited for him. Fans rushed him as he signed a couple autographs and posed for a few pictures. He walked to his car as he stepped in and looked back. The parking lot laid half-way full as dave put the key in the ignition and turned the radio on. He began to play his usual match-punping hair metal as he looked back and put the stick in reverse. He made a couple turns and out the arena as Dave set the music loud and turned his way into uptown and found himself between 9th and Eve st. Dave parked in the corner as Sandie's house was the one next to the corner as Dave walked to the front door and took a deep breath. Sandie lied resting as she turned to the side and snuggled close to the pillow and went back to sleep. Dave knocked as he heard no answer. He went back to his car and opened the trunk. Dave smiled as he took out a giant bag of rose petals and his usual luggage bags. and walked with them to the door. He looked at the mailbox and around as he saw no one and dug inside the mailbox for the spare key. As he grabbed it he took it out as he opened the front door. The burglar alarm started ringing. Sandie on the other hand a woke as Dave turned it off in time. Sandie looked around the bed sleepy-eyed as she went back to sleep. Dave set his things down as he opened the bag of petals and began to make a trail through the walk way and up the stairs. Dave lead the petals as he looked inside and saw Sandie sleeping Dave stared at her as a part of his heart melted as he continued staring at her. He looked at the blanket next to her as he looked at her stomach. "She's so big. I, that's mine in there",he thought as he put the blanket over her. Dave smiled as he walked slowly down stairs and set the rest of the petals a trail to her dining room as he took out candles from the pantry as her set them up. Dave picked up the phone as he ordered Italian Food.

**45 Minutes Later**

Dave stood outside the house as he picked up the food and set it on the plates as he disposed of the dispoable take-out ones. Dave walked to the radio in the living room as he went back up to check on Sandie.He spotted her boombox as he looked insdie and founda mixed CD in there. Dave looked at Sandie sleeping as she moved a little and rested her head in the pillow. Dave dug in his pockets as he took out his ipod and his earphones. He put his ipod back as he set the earphones in the hole and listened to the music. Dave smiled as the song played out. He removed the earphones from the hole as he set the song on repeat turned ip up and pressed play as he walked away. Sorry by Buckcherry began to play as he smiled walking down the steps as he sat down on the table. He lit the candles and sat back down as he quietly waited for sandie to come down the steps. "I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry for all the things I said to you" I'm sorry for all the things I've said to you",played the song as Sandie awoke. She lifted herself up as she looked down to the rose petals . "I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,and baby the way you make my world go round",played the song again as she walked down the stairs as the trail led her into the dining room. Sandie looked up as she touched her stomach as the scent of the food made her hungry. Sandie stared at Dave as Dave stared right back at her. Sandie looked down as a tear came down from her eyes as Dave pulled out her chair. "I'm sorry", said both the song and Dave as the song came to a halt as Dave walked back to his seat as a smile formed on Sandie's face. "Dave I -". "Look I fucked up on you by leaving. Its been more than half-way your prgnancy and I haven't been there. The least thing I can do be say sorry for being a dick, and prove it to you by being there for you for the next months until the baby's born, Then I can be a dad to the baby". "Dave you did all of this for me?",asked Sandie as she looked at everything Dave did for her. "Yeah cause your worth every damn dollar I paid for all of this",he answered . She lifted her self up but let herself go as she landed butt-first. Dave stood from his seat. "Oh don't worry my back kills me right now.",said Sandie as she felt her stomach. She stared at dave as they took their meals Dave then watched her as she watched him. She lightly touched her stomach as she felt a small kick in her stomach. Sandie gasped as she dropped her fork. Dave reacted much quicker as he was at her side. "What happened?". "Dave, look",she said as Sandie grabbed Dave's hand and felt it lightly on her stomach. "What, What is it?",said Dave as his hand felt a small kick from the his future baby. "Sandie your, the baby's-",said Dave as he smiled widely. Dave kept his hand in there as the baby kicked Dave's lightly placed hand one more time and then stopped. Dave stood up and he and Sandie finished dinner. "Dave thanks so much I'm so happy you're here and you just felt your baby's first kick.". "Yeah I know I'm glad to be back. I feel like a complete dumbass since I left. I'm just so happy that I'm here in time you know to actually be there for the birth which is a while from now but at least daddy's going to be there for his little one",said Dave as he picked up Sandie from her chair. "Now here's my other present.


End file.
